


Mr. Sandman

by Rookmoon



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Barbershop music, Dreams, Lost - Freeform, Other, School, Wish, maze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 22:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10422828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rookmoon/pseuds/Rookmoon
Summary: Reader is getting lonely and decides to sing to the stars.They don't realize that someone else has the same idea.





	

     You sat in front of your open window. You looked up at the sky and admired the stars from your small apartment in Death City. A light breeze ruffled your hair. With your fluffy blanket around your shoulders, and a wish in your heart, you began to hum. You were lonely and looking for someone to love. All the guys you knew were either platonic, gay, or assholes. Your humming got a little louder, and you couldn’t help starting to sing. You knew that the song is basically all about appearances, but you yearned for someone who would care about you, and make you laugh, but it was catchy all the same.

     “Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream. Make him the sweetest that I’ve ever seen. Give him two lips, like roses and clover, and tell him that his lonely nights are over!” you sing toward the stars, now that the song is definitely going to be stuck in your head for the rest of the night. “Mr. Sandman, I’m so alone, don’t have nobody to call my own. Please turn on your magic beam, Mr. Sandman bring me a dream!”

     The stars twinkled at you. It almost felt like they knew something. There’s no way stars could know anything, though, so you went on to the next verse. The breeze picked up, and your curtains ruffled around you. You tugged your blanket closer before continuing.

     “Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream. Make his complexion like coffee and cream. Give him word that I’m not a rover, tell him that his lonely nights are over.

     “Sandman, I’m so alone, don’t have nobody to call my own, so please turn on your magic beams! Mr. Sandman bring me, please, please, please. Mr. Sandman bring me a dream.”

     You sighed, and wished that Sandman could actually give you a dream to love. Someone who would love you and make you laugh with dumb jokes, and to be silly with. You felt alone though. You rested your head in your arms on the window sill. “Mr. Sandman bring me a dream.” 

     You almost fell asleep like that, but you couldn’t afford to catch a cold. You dragged yourself out of your warm blanket, and pulled the window shut. The curtains floated to their usual place at the sides of the window before you pulled them across the opening as well. Then you wrapped yourself in the blanket and went to bed. 

     You were at school, Shibusen, and you were completely alone. You thought it was odd that Shane wasn’t with you, but shrugged it off after the creep factor wore off. You wandered around to try and find a hall that you knew. Eventually you realized that walking got you nowhere. There was a reason that the school was designed like a giant maze. You just didn’t know your way around the place as well as you thought you did. However, you knew the way from the front to anywhere you needed to go. A boy turned the corner, and you bumped into him, a little lost in your thoughts more than anything else.

     “Are you okay?” He asked, you almost tipped over, but he caught your arm.

     Oh, Death, his voice made you want to melt. “Uh… Yeah. I’m okay.”

     “Are you sure?”

     “Yeah. I’m good.”

     He scratches the back of his head and offers his hand for a shake. “My names Kilik. What’s yours?”

     “(Y/n).” You give it a good hard shake.

     “So, do you know where everyone went?”

     “Not a clue.”

     “Man, I can’t even find my weapons.” He confessed, “I don’t go anywhere without them.” You thought he seemed kind of upset about it.

     That’s when you realized that it might have worked. Here was a drool worthy guy, and you were here with no one around.

     “I think I know what’s going on here.” You stick your hands into your jacket pockets, “I think this might be a dream.”

     “It worked,” he whispered, more to himself then you.

     “What worked?” you ask, wanting to ask what he was curious about.

     “Oh, it’s nothing important.” He shrugged it off with a grin, and started walking away, “Well, you coming or not?”

     You jogged to catch up, and the two of you ended up chatting for hours. You found out that his partners were a couple of kids, and that he enjoyed fighting and playing drums. He found out that you like to read, and that you don’t really have a favorite book. You also admitted to loving movies. He asked if you would go see one with him. Who wouldn’t agree to go to a movie with a hot guy. Not you.

     Eventually you noticed that the space between the two of you had steadily been getting smaller. Kilik even decided that it might be a good idea to hold hands to ‘avoid getting lost’. His hand was warm, and you didn’t really mind anyway.

     In the middle of a hallway, he decided that this was a good place to stop. The two of you came closer, until you could see flashes of gold in his brown eyes. Your noses brushed, and you yearned for the sweet kiss that was meant to follow.

     But then your damn alarm had to go off and pull you right out of the best dream you’ve had in months. You hit snooze, and tried to go back to sleep, but five minutes later, it went off again and you were nowhere near sleep. You gave up and got ready for school cursing your alarm and really bad timing. After your shower, you forgot your wonderful dream, in spite of trying desperately to remember it all. You remember a guy talking about something working. You wondered if it had to do with Sandman, but now that you’re awake, you couldn’t ask.

     You rushed up into class with your weapon Shane, a pair of brass knuckles that have three claw extensions. (They remind you a little too much of Wolverine, but that’s one of the reasons you enjoy working with him. You also had no idea why he could become two separate weapons, but you didn’t question it much.) You took your usual seat, and Shane sat next to you.

     He was chattering about how he thought Ox’s partner, Harver was single, and Shane so wanted a piece of that. You nodded vacantly and made noises to let him know you were listening.

     Class passed faster than usual, and you were about to leave when someone tugged on your sleeve. Shane saw who it was, and gave you a very obvious and suggestive wink before whistling his way outside. You glared after him before turning around. A little kid was holding onto your jacket sleeve, and behind the cute little bugger was another one that looked exactly the same. They both looked at you and the other one grabbed your other sleeve. They started dragging you away. After realizing that you couldn’t get them to let go, you let them lead you to a couple of coloring books and a guy with cornrows and dreadlocks.

     One of them let go of your sleeve to tug on the guy’s shirt. He looked over and saw you.

     “It really did work.” He muttered, “Sandman, you’re a miracle worker.”

     You didn’t really know what to say, so you didn’t say anything. You had just been dragged away by a couple of kids to talk to a guy that you don’t really know at all.

     “Do you still wanna go see that movie?”

     That’s when you remembered the dream.

     “Of course I would, Kilik.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the only Kilik x reader here, so I'm going to post more later.  
> *Que diabolical author laughter*


End file.
